Amor Vel Interest
by Gabby D Megumi
Summary: "- Raito-kun, existem 68% de chances de você estar interessado em mim." .:RXL:.


Death Note – [OneShot] – Yaoi/Lemon **+18**. – RaitoxL

**Amor vel interest.**

* * *

Na central de investigação contra o caso Kira, Raito Yagami – o maior suspeito de ser Kira – e L - o maior detetive do mundo - trabalhavam atentamente no caso. O resto dos policiais havia tirado o dia de folga, menos Misa Amane e Matsuda que foram ao show da "_Misa-Misa_" e Watari, homem responsável por L, que havia saído para resolver assuntos pessoais.

Raito, agora sem memórias de quando era o Kira, olhava cuidadosamente para o computador, procurando algo útil na tela do mesmo enquanto o detetive ao seu lado empilhava alguns cubos de açúcar, levando apenas alguns à boca. Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser um dia de investigação normal, tudo... Até que aquele assunto veio à tona.

- Raito-kun... – chamou o inglês, sentado na cadeira em sua posição típica – Há quanto tempo não se deita com uma mulher?

– Por que disso de repente, Ryuuzaki? - perguntou o Yagami, surpreso.

- Bem, por estarmos acorrentados sei que faz tempo que você não faz sexo nem se masturba e ultimamente você anda se estressando facilmente, o que me leva a crer que está sexualmente frustrado. – respondeu L, ou Ryuuzaki, como o mesmo insistiu em ser chamado.

- Como? – perguntou o Deus do novo mundo, com o orgulho ferido.

- Mas a questão é – continuou o detetive, ignorando o mais novo. – se está sexualmente frustrado, por que não se alivia aqui mesmo?

- Primeiro, eu não estou sexualmente frustrado Ryuuzaki. E segundo, eu não posso fazer com a Misa aqui na central. – o de cabelos amendoados disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e apontando para as correntes. – Nós estamos acorrentados, lembra?

- Por que não? Eu posso ficar ao lado da cama enquanto fazem, não me importo com isso. – falou o detetive, levantando-se para pegar um pote de calda de chocolate que estava em cima da mesa. – E eu não estava me referindo à senhorita Amane, Raito-kun.

- Não? Então... – começou Raito, tentando entender aquela loucura. "_Será que ele..." _Pensou o mesmo. "Não, isso é impossível."

- Se o que você precisa é de sexo, pode conseguir isso aqui mesmo, comigo. – respondeu, com sua típica indiferença, abrindo o pote de calda e voltando ao seu lugar.

- Ryuuzaki, você percebe que, em essência, acaba de falar que faria sexo comigo?

O detetive pegou um pouco de calda com seu dedo e colocou na boca, com uma expressão pensativa. Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio até que o inglês se virou para o Yagami, confirmando com a cabeça.

- Sim. – concordou friamente. – Depois de considerar a fundo todos os fatos possíveis, eu concluí que há uma chance de 68% de que você não só gostaria de manter relações sexuais comigo, mas como também me preferiria a Misa. – concluiu, levando outro dedo sujo com a calda e lambendo-o de forma provocante na visão de Raito, fazendo o mesmo concluir que estava louco por tal pensamento.

- C-Como...? – sibilou Raito, tentando processar a lógica do detetive.

- Raito-kun, existem 68% de chance de você estar interessado em mim. – simplificou, falando como se o Yagami a sua frente não tivesse o entendido.

- Aé? – perguntou o mais novo, com o orgulho ferido. – E como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Não sou cego, Raito-kun. Está mais do que obvio que você não ama a Amane. – falou o detetive, mergulhando agora os pequenos cubos de açúcar na calda, um por um. – Aquela garota o repulsa.

-... - o outro ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. – Mas isso não me faz gay!

- Nunca disse que você era gay, Raito-kun. Não me entenda mal. – respondeu – Disse apenas que você está interessado sexualmente em mim.

- Por Deus, Ryuuzaki! Não estou interessado em você!

- Raito-kun, você me observa quando estou tomando banho, muitas vezes corado. Também costuma me observar nas raras vezes que durmo e também quando estou concentrado em alguma pesquisa. – ditou o moreno.

- ... – o mais novo ficou sem palavras. Virou o rosto para um canto qualquer da sala e sentiu suas bochechas inflarem. "Interessado em Ryuuzaki? Nunca!" pensou "Mas... Por que estou corado? E por que meu coração bate não acelerado?"

- Então, Raito-kun, eu pergunto novamente. – o detive falou, mesmo com seu tom de indiferença o outro notou a malicia tanto no olhar quando na voz. - Se você está sexualmente frustrado, por que não se alivia aqui na central, comigo?

Não foi necessária uma resposta. L já sabia a resposta do outro, mesmo que o outro seja orgulhoso demais para dizer. Tão pouco foi necessário qualquer outra palavra, pois logo o detetive puxou o japonês para um beijo quente e possessivo, fazendo suas línguas dançarem em um ritmo excitante. Não foi preciso pedir permissão, os dois sabiam que aquilo não era mais necessário.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, os dois se separaram. Raito olhou para os lábios do detetive a sua frente, agora avermelhados e um pouco inchados. Ele _queria_ mais. Ele _precisava_ daquilo. Juntou novamente os lábios e começou a despir o inglês, começando pela blusa larga, como se há tempos desejasse isso – não que não fosse verdade, mas Raito não iria admitir aquilo. Pelo menos não tão cedo. L, por outro lado, também não ficou parado. Pôs sua mão sobre o membro do mais novo e começou a alisa-lo, fazendo-o ficar mais excitado.

- Ahh – gemeu ao sentir seu membro ser acariciado por cima da calça, soltando seus lábios dos do moreno. – Ry-Ryuuzaki...

- Raito-kun... – falou o inglês, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava o membro de Raito e a esquerda o ajudava a retirar suas roupas. – Vamos para o sofá...

Agora com os troncos desnudos, Ryuuzaki puxou o Yagami para o sofá ficando por baixo do mesmo. Raito colocou-se no meio das pernas de L, deixando os membros rijos se roçarem. Olhou para o rosto de L e notou que sua expressão não era mais de sua típica indiferença, misturava-se em prazer, vergonha e luxuria. Juntou seus lábios nos do detetive e começou a beijar a região, logo descendo para o queixo e depois o pescoço, fazendo questão de marcar bastante a região. Com uma das mãos começou a acariciar um dos mamilos do mais velho e com a outra se apoiava no sofá.

- Hnn... R-Raito-kun... – gemeu o detetive – ahh... mhhh... Rai-Raito!

- R-Ryuuzaki... Eu... N-Não vou aguentar muito tempo...

- Espere... – L disse, mudando de posição com o mais novo e ficando por cima. Abriu a calça do mesmo colocando o membro rijo para fora, passou a língua pela glande e logo o abocanhou completamente, começando os movimentos de vai e vem.

- Ah! Ahh... R-Ryuuzaki! Isso! – Sibilou entre os gemidos. Agarrou os cabelos de Ryuuzaki, em um incentivo para continuar com aquilo.

Quando o detetive notou que o outro já estava quase gozando, retirou o membro da boca e empinou-se sobre o corpo do mesmo, deixando seu traseiro para cima. Chupou três dedos seus e enfiou um deles na própria entrada, causando uma sensação desconfortável e prazerosa ao mesmo tempo. Quando se acostumou, colocou o segundo e o terceiro. "Uma visão maravilhosa" pensou Raito.

- Raito-kun, e-estou pronto... – o inglês disse, retirando seus três dígitos e sentando-se em cima do membro do outro. – Posso?

- C-Claro... – gemeu o outro, com os olhos nublados pela luxuria. Colocou as mãos na cintura do maior ajudando-o a ser penetrado.

- AHH! – gritou. Sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que iria ficar melhor.

- D-Desculpe-me! Vou retirar...

- Não! E-Eu vou me acostumar.

- Você está chorando...

- Vai ficar melhor, s-só espere eu me acostumar – L disse.

Passou alguns minutos e o detetive começou a se mover, mostrando que já havia se acostumado. O detetive apoiava as mãos no peito desnudo de Raito, ajudando a se movimentar. O movimento de sobe e desce estava começando a enlouquecer o Yagami de tanto prazer. A sensação de estar dentro do mais velho era maravilhosa e o ouvir gemendo seu nome era ótimo. A sala cheia de computadores agora estava com cheiro de sexo, empesteada com os gemidos dos dois jovens.

- Ahhh! Ra-Raito-kun! – Gemeu ao sentir sua próstata ser atingida. – A-Ai! Mais forte!

- Ryuuzaki! Hnn! – chamou o mais novo.

Sentindo que estava perto do limite, Raito trocou de lugar novamente com L colocando as pernas do albino em seu ombro e penetrando-o novamente, procurando seu ponto especial. Ao acha-lo, começou a penetrar somente naquele ponto, indo cada vez mais rápido para o prazer de L.

- Ahh! Hmmm! Mais forte! – gemeu L.

Obedecendo ao pedido de L, Raito começou a penetra-lo cada vez mais rápido e forte. O som do baque dos corpos podia ser ouvido juntamente com os gemidos. Os dois chegavam a gritar de tanto prazer. Claro que Raito já havia se deitado com outras mulheres antes, mas com o detetive era diferente... Não havia como explicar. _Seus corpos eram compatíveis_.

- R-Raito-kun... E-Eu estou quase... – O detetive tentou avisar.

- Vamos juntos, R-Ryuuzaki...

- AHHH! – Gemeu ao derramar seu líquido quente no abdômen do mais novo. – Raito!

- Ryuuzaki! – Gemeu o outro, ao gozar dentro do detetive.

Cansados, ambos os corpos caíram no sofá. Raito se retirou de dentro do inglês e o mesmo sentiu uma sensação de vazio dentro de si. Arfando, o mais novo declarou antes de pegar no sono.

- Amo-te.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez L dormiu bastante.

...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – o grito da loira pode ser ouvido pela sala, acordando o "casal" que dormia no sofá.

- M-Misa? – perguntou o de cabelos amendoados, ainda atordoado por causa do sono.

- R-Raito! Por quê? – a garota chorava, procurando abrigo nos ombro do Matsuda. – Por que fez isso com a Misa?

- Misa, do que está fal— começou antes de se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

O Yagami mais novo olhou em volta, reparando que estavam todos da investigação em sua volta, menos Watari. Matsuda consolava Misa, que chorava escandalosamente. Seu pai, o detetive Soichiro Yagami, estava em estado de choque. E o resto dos policiais desviava o olhar, com vergonha.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – Gritou o Detetive Yagami.

- É Raito-kun, parece que temos muito a que explicar. – ditou L um pouco indiferente, mas com um pequeno sorrisinho divertido em seu rosto.


End file.
